Trust In Me: Side Story
by Aemyra
Summary: What happens after Lily catches Remus with Severus? A quick little side story for my multi-chaptered fic, Trust In Me, but can be read alone. Feel free to read that as well!


_A/N: Hello my dears! A few people who reviewed 'Trust In Me' requested James' reaction to Lily's little discovery in chapter 7. Well, here it is! It's more of a side story than anything, though it does fit in with the plot line of 'Trust in Me'. So read on, review, and if for some reason you're reading this without having read 'Trust In Me', go ahead and read that, too! Much love! Muahh!_

Lily couldn't help the laughter bubbling from her lips on the look on her husbands face. He looked quite disturbed, pale and wide-eyed as he looked up at her from his seat.

"You-you saw _what_?" he said, hoping that he'd simply heard wrong.

"I-I," Lily was laughing so hard she could hardly speak or breathe, "I walked in on them- _right there on the floor!" _

James was still watching her with disbelief, "Remus? Remus Lupin? _Our_ Remus, getting buggered in the middle of the den?" he asked for verification.

Lily nodded enthusiastically, her laughter growing hoarse.

"_Merlin_, are you really serious, Lils?" he asked, smiling as he tried to hold back his own laughter. This was rich, truly rich. Remus John Lupin, even now in his adulthood, was known for his reserved nature. He wasn't a prude, no, but he made it quite clear on a few times that he appreciated his privacy when it came to the acts one enjoyed behind doors. To think Remus would be so careless as to end up not only on the floor, but caught in the middle of such a sordid scene! This was absolutely priceless!

"I don't think we've ever caught him like that even when he was with Sirius! What do you think got into him?" James laughed.

"Severus!" Lily squealed, laughing even harder, her cheeks aching.

"Oh, oh, Merlin, no! Geez, Lily, don't put those images in my head!" James said, shaking his head forcefully.

"You didn't have to see it! And trust me, Remus has nothing to complain about. But then, you know that, you got an eyeful that day you decided to make his pants disappear." Lily giggled with a wink, quite enjoying making her husband squirm.

"Stop, _stop!_ I spent days trying to erase that from my mind! And now I've got to think about him with Remus? I mean, I know I teased them, I didn't expect him to jump the poor bloke the second they got home!"

"Hey, at least their happy and moving on together. For a second there, I wasn't sure they would actually make it this far." Lily said, her laughter finally calming as she moved to drape herself across James' lap.

He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist and set his head against her shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm happy for him, really. Sirius… I don't think he even really understands what he did to Rem. But that doesn't matter now, he's got Severus. Merlin, who would've thought one day I would be talking about how glad I am Remus Lupin is with Severus Snape?"

Lily laughed softly, "You're not going to let them live it down, though, are you?"

"Nope! Not a chance!"

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \

"So, Remus, Severus," James started slowly, a smirk already on his face, "should I throw down some protective charms? I don't want any unsavory stains on the carpet."

"LILY!" Remus shrieked, blushing madly.

Lily laughed, "What? You knew I was going to tell him." she said coyly, sipping her tea. "There's no need to be ashamed, Remus, it's natural."

Remus attempted to sit down, but not before James added another jab at him.

"Would you like an extra pillow, Remus? I hear Severus is rather… well-endowed."

"Merlin, Lily! Did you tell him _everything_? Ugh! I'm going upstairs to see my godson!" Remus said exasperatedly. Severus moved to follow him, unable to say anything to the couple nor withstand their knowing, amused gazes.

"Oh, do reframe from tainting my son's bedroom you two. I'd prefer if he wasn't scarred before he could even walk."

Remus groaned indignantly, marching upstairs away from the laughter of his two closest friends. He knew it was too soon to visit these two.

_A/N: I couldn't resist! XD It's just something I did to pass the time because, unfortunately, I have a bit of writer's block with __**Trust In Me**__. Don't worry, though! I'll get it posted soon, my dears. Read and review, please! I eat them up and they're quite encouraging. ^_^_


End file.
